The present disclosure relates to oil and gas exploration and production, and more particularly to a coupling subassembly for joining together tubing segments in a tool string.
Wells are drilled at various depths to access and produce oil, gas, minerals, and other naturally-occurring deposits from subterranean geological formations. Wells are also drilled in a variety of environments, including in deep water where ocean floor conditions may be softer or more unconsolidated for desired when drilling. In such wells, drill strings and completion strings may extend to a variety of depths and may follow relatively circuitous paths to reach a location of a geological formation that is rich in extractable hydrocarbons.
To deploy tools at various locations and depths in the wellbore, a tool string, which may include a running tool, may be used to deploy tools or other devices. To form the tool string, tubing segments may be coupled together or with tooling subassemblies. These couplings may be achieved using coupling subassemblies that form robust, sealed joints between segments of tubing in a tool string.